


The Lost King

by Avaari



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: for the young pharaoh three thousand years away from home. a yugioh fanmix





	The Lost King

 

 **THE LOST ~~boy~~  KING:** for the young pharaoh three thousand years away from home. a yugioh fanmix

> **I.**   _jimmy eat world_  - FIRESTARTER |  **II.**   _of monsters and men_  - EMPIRE |  **III.**   _within temptation_  - THE TRUTH BENEATH THE ROSE |  **IV.**   _les friction_  - LOUDER THAN WORDS |  **V.**   _bastille_  - ICARUS |  **VI.**   _gavin mikhail_  - SOME DIE YOUNG |  **VII.**   _nine inch nails_  - HURT |  **VIII.**   _the goo goo dolls_  - NAME |  **IX.**   _sarah mclachlan_  - BUILDING A MYSTERY |  **X.**   _sam tsui & kurt hugo schneider_ - IMMORTALS / CENTURIES MASHUP |  **XI.**   _anaïs mitchell_  - BEFORE THE EYES OF STORYTELLING GIRLS |  **XII.**   _coldplay_  - CLOCKS |  **XIII.**   _sanders bohlke_  - PHARAOH |  **XIV.**   _dido_  - SAND IN MY SHOES |  **XV.**   _brandon flowers_  - ONLY THE YOUNG |  **XVI.**   _the paper kites_  - THE MORTAL BOY KING |  **XVII.**   _celtic woman_  - PRINCESS TOYOTOMI |  **XVIII.**   _vienna teng_  - NEVER LOOK AWAY


End file.
